novasecosafandomcom-20200215-history
Warthon riots of 5117
The Warthon Riots was a riot that took place during the month of 5117:14. The riots were preceded by a huge demonstration consisting of tens of thousands of people. The scale of the demonstration demanded social changes in the Secosan government, including support of democracy. However, combine the fact that Osenerille was very disliked with the fact the Secosans wanted Maebon back and you've got all kinds of problems. Background 5117:5:14 - 5117:6:13: Suspension of Maebon Nova In 5117:5:14, Maebon Nova was suspended for corruption and pending human rights charges for abusive activities involving the catgirls of Orbis. This began with the roundup and relocations of thousands of catgirls on Orbis. This was part of a long list of human rights abuses committed by the Secosan queen, along with the Secosan annexation of Orbis, the persecution of LGBT and feminist groups in the Secosa Supernova, as well as the execution of Marquena Parolles, the head of Democracy Secosa. The court ruled Maebon Nova guilty of these crimes in a 7-4 vote, an extremely unpopular decision. This removed Maebon from the throne and heir apparent Osenerille Nova was made Queen. 5117:6:13 - 5117:13: Osenerille as queen Once Osenerille was made queen, she was extremely unpopular among the Secosan people: the people did not like her ruling style, calling her a bully to the throne. Over the course of several months, Osenerille made several changes: first, she made the persecution of LGBT and feminist groups illegal; then, appointed a new prime minister, Hemo Thromonga, and finally, seceded Orbis to become its own independent state. However, this didn't stop tensions between the Novas and the people from rising. Loyal followers of Maebon Nova started defacing statues of her, to the point where one man was arrested for attempting to sell mist. 5117:13:2 - 5117:14:11: Tensions rise Apparently the tensions didn't stop, and then this happened: Maebon Nova was convicted for exposing confidential information in the legal system in her official diary. She was sentenced to 35 years and 6 months in prison for this and it caused a massive protest in front of the Palace of the People, to the point which it surged to hundreds of thousands of people protesting all over the Government District at its peak. Events 5117:14:12: Protests continue as usual, then the riot begins On 5117:14:12, the protests were still happening. By now the protests had become the top story on Secosan TV news programs, especially on SCT, Secosa 1 and SSNN. News coverage was being updated by the hour, and it was a trending topic on social media. At 10:30 rumors started spreading that the Secosan military had been called in and were on the way to the Government District to clear up the protests. Initially the rumors were believed not to be true, but by 15:30, it all changed. The military showed up and started firing at the protestors, killing and injuring many people in the proccess. This continued into the night and the following morning. 5117:14:13: Riot begins The riot begins with buildings set to fire in the Government District. News coverage showed thousands upon thousands of dead bodies on Coqueña Avenue, followed by a riot which begins in the areas bordering the District. This started a massive crime wave in Warthon, to the point which the Nova house, where Seynora Nova was still inside, was looted and set to fire. Seynora was knocked out by the rioters, causing her to end up in the hospital. As a result, the Novas retreated to Earth. The Government District was vandalized. In response, Queen Osenerille declared martial law in Warthon. All the major highways entering Warthon were blocked off and all flights to the city were either rerouted to Weton or cancelled. Aftermath The riots ruined the lives of many Warthonians. There were 2,240 casualties in the riots, with more than 10,000 injured and 55,000 arrested. There was over ฿6 billion in property damage, and 22,000 people were made homeless. Insurance premiums were at an all-time high for the first time since the 5090s recession. Many victims were not able to rebuild their lives after the riots and committed suicide. Schools were closed for 22 days. Legacy The riots marked the beginning of a new era for the Secosa Supernova. There was a significant increase in mass surveillance after the riots. The government passed new laws taking away privacy from Secosans. Security cameras were installed in many places, from street junctions to public restrooms. Security checkpoints were installed in many buildings from stores to schools. Category:Events